Simplify the following expression: ${t+3(4t+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ t + {3(}\gray{4t+1}{)} $ $ t + {12t+3} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {t + 12t} + 3$ $ {13t} + 3$ The simplified expression is $13t+3$